True Love at last Part 1
by Magic Key
Summary: This as a crossover with ccs people but bacly sailor moon.*Seiya love Usagi. But is 2 scared to tell her. What happens when his couz comes and visits* ~part 7~PPPPlease read Last par up!!! S
1. Default Chapter

Hi! As you all know my name is MAgic KEy! So I had just finish watchin' Sailor Moon:sailor Stars. While watchin' I came up with a great idea. This is a S&U aka Seiya and usagi fanfic and a ccs fanfic with s&s.  
This takes pace after Sailor Stars and the ThreeLights have returned! All the people here are in 10th grade  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Talk"  
'thoughts'  
-setting-  
(MY THOUGHTS)  
++++++=================+++  
True Love at Last!  
Part 1: the letter  
  
"Seiya! There is a letter for you." yelled Yanten putting a lock of hair behide his ear. Seiya came out with a gray t-shirt and shorts. Yanten just looked at Seiya the whole time. Seiya opened the cherry scent letter and read:  
Dear Seiya,my dearest couz!  
HI! How is everyone?. You know, Yanten and Taiki. I hope they are fine. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to visit you on your new plant... I was w/ Syaoran, *HM* I told you boyfriend. I'm writing to you because I'm coming back to Japan this weekend. Some work to do. Syaoran will come. And no I'm not going to use the sing card for you. YOu sing great. Oh well gtg.... Ms.Li needs help with the dinner. bye Send my Love to the others.   
Love YingFasakura   
ps. no need to pick me up. Syaoran will have people there waiting for us. Plus every were you go there will be a MOP of peo. so I'll seee you soon!  
"SO Seiya who was that?"asked Taiki looking at the paper written in chinese. "Wait Danm! It's written on chinese. i can't read it."said Yanten.  
"Well it says that my cousin what to say hi and that she is doing will in Hong Kong. I think you know who it is."said Seiya drinking from water bottle Yanten was holding.  
"Oh! then it's Sakura. I have not seen her since she was 10 ."said Yanten.  
"Well since you know. I need to go shower."said Seiya and headed to the bathroom.  
-HongKong-  
Sakura and in the kitchen when she hear Syaoran. Syaoran wraped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck. Sakura giggled.  
"Syaoran stop... I'l going to spill the water on you ."said Sakura still giggling. Syaoran pulled a way.  
"Fine..So did Seiya get the message."asked Syaoran making tea for himself to go with the cookie that Sakura had on a plate.  
"Yea, But what he does not know is that I'm going there to help him and this girl he likes together. Princess Fireball(sorry don't no her name in Japaness) told me and I though I might help him out."  
"That's good. SO you think he remamber's how you look like?"said Syaoran taking a sip from the cup.  
"NOP. he had not seen me for 8 years. The last time I saw him was when I was 10, which was before a opened the Clowbook."said Sakura  
"Well, He will be surprized."said Syaoran.  
  
  
==========================================================  
AN:Sorry about the shortness. I want to save some good stuff for the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to R&R. Don't forget S&S and S&U forever! ps. I don't own sailor moon or CardCaptor sakura! thanks Please I would like more the 5 review before I post the next chapter! 


	2. The exchange Student and Carcaptors??

Hi its magic key. NO one has r*r my story. I'm sssssso sad be any way I thought.I'd just go on.so here it is part 2 of TRUE LOVE AT LAST!  
===  
"talk"  
*THOUGHT*  
(MY thought)  
~SETTING~  
+{++++  
True love at last   
part 2 the exchange student and questions  
  
~japan/ school/on top of tree~  
  
Sakura was standing on top of the tree. Today was her second day back 'home' and she could not wait for school to start. Syaoran told her to go first and he would start the day after her.*Well it's almost time. I better first but my star key on.* Sakura took out a something with a star on it and but it around her neck. then with in two minutes she was down from the tree.  
  
~Usagi and scout's classroom~  
"Hey what's up?" asked Seiya who took his seat behide Usagi. Usagi hair was out of it buns and in a pony tail. She turned around and smiled at him."Nothin' we were just wondering what the new exchange student looked like." Seiya smile* Me too. But I'm sure not as pretty as you are.* Usagi took out her notebook with the moon on it and took out a note she wrote for Ami and passed it to her. Ami was about to read it when the teacher stepped in.  
"Well I have some good news for you kids. Well more like for the guys."said Mr. Shui who then turned and wrote date on the bord(yea i no. stupid right?! But hey need some action)  
"Come in now."said Mr.Shui. The door opened and Sakura,who hair was twisted into a bun came in. She smile and bowed. Her green eyes met with Seiya's blues and she wincked at him.  
Seiya just smiled.Mr. Shui looked around the room looking for a spot for her. "Sakura you may sit next to Usagi. Sakura bowed to the teacher and took her seat. Usagi smiled at Sakura and then turns to look at the teacher.  
During the whole class all the boys were looking at the new girl.Seiya smiled* It's good the Sakura is here I miss her.* Sakura smiled because she knew that her cousin was looking at her.  
~Lunch time!~  
"Saura do you want to sit with us?" asked Lita(sorry I get hers and mina's japaness name maked up so I'm using amercian names) Sakura closed her loker and grabed her lunch bag."Sure,I'd love to." They both headed out to the yard were Uasgi and the other girls/guys were waiting. Sakura sat down next to Seiya . Seiya lead over and kissed her on the cheek and wispered "It's nice for you to visit. I've missed you."Sakura kissed him on the cheek and said "Thanks." Uasgi saw that and had a bit of smoke came out of her head. She looked down at her food.*What I'm mad for... He is not my boyfriend. *   
Sakura and Seiya was sure having fun eatting together. Uasgi and the other girls were all getting along with Sakura well. They talked for everything from were they go after school to how come Sakura specks Japaness so while to why she lives in Hong Kong. Uasgi and the other girl were very surprized that her parents and her lived here and then she mored to Hong Kong.  
"So, Do you like living in HongKong? I heard that there is this Clan that owns most of the land in HongKong. Is that true."asked Ami chopping into her fried fish.  
"Living in HongKong is cool. Lots of stuff from Japan is there is in Hong Kong and that how I still know what is hot here. Yea the Li Clan does own most of the land there. And there son is really cute. He goes to my school."said Sakura   
"Cool!"said Ami,Lita and Mina who has star and heart shape eyes now. Just then a demon came out of no were. It was going stright for Sakura. The scout and Uasgi tried to procect Sakura but got knocked out of the why. Seiya and other StarLights went behide the school to transform. Sakura did not have time to take out her key. So she fought against the monster. Sakura needed to use her powers soon. so once the scouts came Sakura jumped into a tree of Sakura(cherry blossoms)   
"Were did Sakura go?"asked Sailor Moon Sailor Jupiter and Venus were knocked out and the monster was about to hit sailor moon when a gust of wind blow it out of the way. Sailor moon turned around and saw a girl wearing a pink dress with gold botton holding a rod with a gold star, standing next to a boy with a sword in his hand.Their outfit fits look like sailor outfits. But not like the scouts or StarLights. But the girl was wearing a chinese out fit[like the one chibi friend wears] and the boy was wearing a green robe.  
"Well looks like fun. Why don't we take careof it."said Sakura . Sakura took out a pink card and yell. "Firely. Come ond distory the demon befor us cardcaptors.GO!" Then a rod with wings and a star smaked the card and a lady in flames came out. With in minutes the demon was gone. Then a heart shape stone flow to the Sakura and Syaoran's hand. Sakura smiled at the the bewilded scouts.  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and sgock his head. Sakura nodded and throw it down to the scouts.The two stood up and was about to go when Sailor Mercery said"Wait!" The two turned around.   
"Yes!"  
"What is this and who are you?"asked Sailor Moon  
"That will help you and StarFighter. Sailor Moon take good care of it. We or you can save some one really special. "said Syaoran. Sakura looked down at the scouts.  
"But who are you?"asked Jupiter  
"You'll find out soon. But here,"Sakura throw down a hair pin with a cherry bossom. Jupiter was scared that it might have something on it and that Sailor moon might get hurt so she caught it. She then looked up at the CardCaptors.  
"If you want to know who I am...Ask the StarLights. Oh yea if you are looking for us put this in to the air and say Windy come and tell the Cardcaptors that I'm looking for them." said Syaoan. Then with in minutes they were gone.  
~At Rei's temple~  
"So Seiya. those two kids showed up today."said Ami  
"do you know them. Here they told us to give you this. "asked Sakura and she handed him thet pin.  
Saiya looked at it and then at the scouts. "Do you really wait to know?"  
"Yes!"said all the scouts  
"Well...................................."said Seiya  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++================================================================================================AN~~~~~~~ So how was it. The nest chapter will not be up until June something because of all the tests I have now. Hope you like like it! DON"T FORGET TO R&R ! IF NOT I'LL KILL YOUNOT JUSST R&R THANKS! 


	3. The new Exchange student and more questi...

Thank you for reviewing my story. True love at last! For people who have not seen Sailor Stars, This chapter will give you some idea about what its about.! So lets get on with the story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Talk"  
*thoughts*  
~setting~  
[my thoughts]  
=========  
True Love at last~  
Part 3 = The new exchage student and more question~  
  
"So Seiya what is the deal. Are you going to tell us who this clip belongs to or what?"asked Ami.  
Seiya sigh,*I might as will tell them who this clip belong to.* Seiya seat there for a few minutes and then started to talk. "Ok, As you know we are the sailor scouts from another system. And we came to to this earth to find our princes...."  
"We know that part. What's is it with the pin and the girl saying 'that if you want to no who we are ask the StarLights'"said Rei  
"Well these people are called CardCaptors."said Seiya but was stop when Usagi started slorping her tea!  
"NOW AS I WAS SAY..,"seiya glared at Usagi and continue with his story.  
"These two people one is from the Japan and one is from HongKong. They were to recapture all 52 card, each containing there own power. Once they captured all of them the girl[the one in the chinnese pink outfit] be came the Card Mistress and the boy since he know alot about the cards became the card Master. They are very strong and can beat almost anything."said Seiya. Once he was done all the scouts stared at him with there mouths open!  
[That was a bit of info about the CardCaptor Sakura. The name of the cards were called ClowCards. But after Sakura caught all of them they were called SakuraCards]   
  
~AT Syaoran's apartment~  
  
Sakura sat up and faced the piano. She was trying to make up a song of Seiya so he can use it for his next show, which was this weekend. Syoaran walked in to the living room and plooped down on the chair next to his girlfriend. His amber eyes just stared at her listening to her fill in the notes on the music sheet. After a few mintues she stoped and her green eyes met his amber ones.  
"So how is everthing going. Do you need help?"asked Syaoran   
"Nop.."said Sakura putting the last note in the paper. "See all done. All I need are the words. But its coming along great."said Sakura now playing the whole thing from the begining.  
"Sakura maybe we should go to bed soon. WE do have school tomorow.[don't worry they sleep in seperate rooms] Plus we might have more fighting to do."said Syaoran standing up.  
"OK."said Sakura and closed the paino. and headed to her room with Syaoran.  
  
~School the next day~  
"SEIYA! DID YOU HEAR.... THE BOY SAKURA WAS TALKING ABOUT IS IN OUR CLASS." yelled Usagi. because Seiya had his head phones on. Seiya blinked and stared at Usagi.  
"What about the new new student? OOH is it the rich one from hong kong."asked Seiya  
"How do you know?"asked Usagi  
"Um i heard the teacher talk about him this morning.*omg! THAT WAS SSO CLOSE SHE ALMOST FOUND OUT.*[ you know that Sakura is Seiya's cousin]  
The teacher came in and al the students took their seats. The teacher stood infront of the class and smile. "Ok class, this must be a luck week or something because we have another exchange also from Hong Kong. His name is Li Syaoran. You may come in now."said Mr Shui.  
The door opened and a boy in a dark blue uniform steped in and bow. He did a small smile to Sakura and continued his glaring face. Lita, Mina and Ami was staring at Syaoran and just had a silly smile on their face. "OK, now Syaoran you may sit next to Lita in back of Sakura. Who is our other exchange student from Hong Kong." said the teacher and then started the lesson.  
  
~After School at Ryes temple~  
"Sakura and Syaoran headed up the stars to the shire. Sakura wanted to pray fror Seiya and so that he remambers her birthday. Sakura steped up to the rope and rang it twice and clapped her hands three time. Afew a few mintues Syoaran wraped hiis armes around her and said "You ready to go?"  
"Yea. Come on. It been a long day Plus today is my birthday and I'm going out to dinner." said Sakura nad Syaoran bent down to kiss her on the lips. Rei stepped in and noticed the couple kissing* They sure make a cute couple. I wish Usagi smile liked that now....Sigh ever since the ass of a boyfrined [i think you know who im talking about] broke up with her she has not smile like that.* Sakura smile and the couple walked down to a black car where a guy was waiting for then and opened the door for them.   
Rei watch them left and continued her work.  
  
~THREELIGHTS APARTMENT~  
"Ok you guys how do I look?"asked Seiya tugging on his tie.  
"You look great. I think Sakura is very glad to have a cousin like you . By the way are you scared that one of Usagi's friends catch her with you."said Taiki tapped his pen on the table.   
"NO! Becide today is Sakura birthday and I said I would bring her to dinner, Well look at the time she should be here soon."Said Seiya and carried the the cherry blossom out of his room. He took one last look at himself in the bathroom and fixed his ponytail.Just then the door bell rang and Yantan got up from the table and door the door. There stood Sakura in a pale green dress and a bag in her hand. She smile and walked in to the house. Sakura hugged Taiki and Yantan and sat down on the stool. Seiya came in to the room and Sakura giggled  
"Hey what is ssso funny."said Seiya  
"Yo...Your tie is backward. Here let me fix it."said Sakura putting down the bad she was hold and helped Seiya redo his tie again. "There... Oh and here is the song i said I would do for you. Don't forget you have to dedacated to someone one really speical this weekend." said Sakura anding him the bag. Yantan took the bag and started to shove the two out of the apartment."You better start going before it is to late." They both smiled and started walk out the door.  
  
~Resturant!~  
:"So how do you like the dinner?"said Seiya sipping his coffee. Sakura looked up from her drink and nodded.   
"It's great...By the way why are we sitting next to the window?"ased Sakura  
"Because its a great spot to sit and i want my favorite cousin to be happy. Talking about happy here is your gift."said Seiya pulled out a a red box from his pocket.   
Sakura opened it and took out a necklace, Which was pick and had a star on it. and it say Love you forever! Sakura smile and thanksed him.   
"Here let me put it on for you."said Seiya  
Meanwhile Mina & Lita walked by the resturant and noticed Seiya putting on the necklace for Sakura.  
"hey Lita is that Sakura.?"sasked Mina  
:"hey and is that seiya. But lets not jump to any thing."said Lita  
"Do you think we should tell Usagi. I mean we all no that Seiya like Usagi. Then why would he go out with Sakura."said Mina getting pissed off.   
" I don't know... But maybe we should tell Usagi. But not yet. Come on I heard The threeLight were having a concert Friday. And I want to get ticket."said Lita starting to pull Mina away from the window.   
"But I thought they were having one on sunday. So why one friday?"said Mina  
"I don't know but I really want to get tickets vome on everyone is waiting for us."said Lita and they start off to the Phonebooth center.[I no there is no place called a phone booth center. But hey its my story]  
==============================================================  
An~ so how did you like it?? please R&r ok?? Part 4 will be up soon. I hope. BHut untill then bye, S&U forever!   
  



	4. The Mixed Concert and more Misunderstand...

Hi since i have soo much time I writing part 4 of true love at last.  
==========================================  
"talk"  
*thought*  
~setting~  
[an/]  
================================  
True love at last  
part4 The mix concert and more misunderstanding!  
  
Four girls stood infront of a phone booth dail the radio number. The ThreeLight were have a special concert this friday and the scouts wanted to go. Its been 20 minutes and they still had not gotten through.  
*Stupid phone!* Usagi was just about to push out the bottons when Ami gotten through.  
"Yo!you guys I got through."said Ami jumping up and on down. All the girls rush to the phone to hear the guy on the other end say"sorry The ThreeLights concert tickets are sold out."  
Ami hung up the phone and sighed. "Its not fair how come Rei got a ticket to the special concert? And we did not!"said Mina.   
"Don't know but she does have one. At least one of the scouts get to go."said Lita leaning against the phone box.  
Just then Sakura walked up to them. She was wear a yellow sundress and a strew hat that had a ribbon around it. Sakura smile and bowed. The other girls did the same thing.   
"I think you you wanted these tickets."said Sakura handing then four ticket that were to this fridays concerts. Everyone stared at her with there mouths open.   
"Where did you get these?"asked Ami her hand shaking.  
"I have my ways.Have fun."said Sakura and then she turned the corner.  
  
  
~mean while at the practice section.~  
"...Sakura you gave them the tickets right?"asked Yantan.  
"Yea,They were very happy."said Sakura and then took her flute from Syaoran. "You got the notes right?"asked Syaoran Sakura smile and kissed him on the lips. Syaoran was surprized but after a while he deepped it. Seiya cough and the two broke up. "Sorry."said Sakura and she put the flute to her lips. Syaoran left the room.  
Seiya turned to Sakura and said."You guys should get married."sakura giggled and said"You really think so?"  
"Yea i mean why not. You love each other and its all that counts. Right. I mean atleast one of us can get married."  
"What do you mean. Don't you like anyone?"asked Sakura   
"Yea he does . But he is to chicken to tell her."said Taiki  
"Well then who is it?"asked Sakura pulling her flute down*Maybe he will tell me and it would make my job alot earier.*  
It's Usagi.There I said it you happy now"asked Seiya   
"Sakura smiled and started to play her flute.  
  
~Rei's temple~   
Lita came running up the temple stars to were Usagi and the others were.When she got there she give the lastest issue of "Stars Now" to the girl[made that tittle up!]  
"Look on page 4."said Lita sitting down next to Mina.  
"OH my god!,. This is why the 'Lights are having that special concerts."said Ami looking at the word that say Three Lights and HongKong Star, Sakura Li .   
Usagi read the rest to the group:  
Sakura Li and Japan's hot new star ThreeLights are having a mixed concert. The Hong Kong flute player is very happy in being about to play with the 'Light and wish that there concert will be a big hit .The threeLights are also happy. They to wish the the concert is a big hit.  
  
"What I've seen that girl."said Rei taking the broom to finish sweeping.  
"What, You can't She that new exchange stundent from HongKong."said Ami.   
"Yea I did, I saw her last weekend.She came to pray and walked out with a boy with amber hair. Who seem to be her boyfriend. And they stepped into the car together."said Rei  
"Wait I thought Seiya was Sakura's boyfriend. Mina and I saw her with Seiya at a resturant last night."said Lita   
"What you have got to be joking, That can't be!"said Usagi. getting mad.  
"Well that what I saw. MAybe we can ask her at the concert."said Lita  
  
~That night at the concert~  
Sakura and the Three light were almost done. They had one last part to do and then that would be the end of the concert. Sakura was wearing a light purple dress with cherry blossoms on it and her hair was let down and it went midway at her back. Her eyes sparkle when she looked at Seiya. Usagi noticed becase she and the other got front row seats. Seiya and the other guys were wearing the same suit that they were always.[you know the red, gray, and some other color that they wear at every concert]   
Once Sakura did the last note everyone went wild. Sakura, and Seiya hugged eachother and then they walked off stage with Yantan and Taiki[did i spell that right?]  
  
~In Sakura's dress room~  
"So Seiya what did you think of that concert?"said Sakura trying to unzip her dress.*Arrg stupid they, go down god dam it!* Seiya noticed that Sakura needed help and he put his hand on her hand to stop her.  
"You need help right?,"said Seiya looking at her from her reflection."You always has trouble with kind of stuff when you were young."said Seiya reaching for the back of her neck for the zipper. Sakura gigled and touched the neckcles that he had given to her for her birthday.  
"Yea, and Touya always though you were making a move on me."said Sakura pulling her hair up.  
"Still protective.I can tell. How did Syaoran handle it."said Seiya hugging Sakura.  
"Well I think. I don't no. Syaoran and Touya never said anything."said Sakura stepping away.  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
Syaora nad Usagi stepped and Usagi noticed Seiya was about to unzipp Sakura's dress. Syaoran winked at Seiya and he nodded. Sakura smile and turned to face Usagi.  
"Hi how did you like the concert?"said Sakura with Syaoran by her side.  
"Um it was nice."said Usagi Seiya walked up next to Usagi and Waved "Bye....I"ll see you later."said Seiya Sakura smail and closed her door.  
Syaoran glared at her."So what were you guys doing?"he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Something we alway do at home.Now will you help me. I have to go to Seiya to night. I have some match making stuff to do."Said Sakura looking at Syaoran and pulling her hair up.  
"Sure."said Syaoran  
  
~Hallway~  
"So, what was going on in there?"asked Usagi walking next to Seiya.  
"Nothing. Well I better get going."said Seiya just then the other girls saw Seiya nad they greeted him. Usagi was left mad.  
"HeyUsagi what happen."said Rei  
"I'll tell you later.LEts go back to Lta's and I'll tell you guys"said Usagi.   
They started to walk out of the building.  
===================================================  
AN~that's it for part 4. pleasereview. I'm waiting for review, so review pleassssssse. Part 5 well be up soo. I hope...... but I have to work on my other ccs fanic called Outside place walls.Ps Sakura never played the flute.   



	5. Trouble at Seiya's Place [OH NO!]

Since Ff.net is not fixed (totally) then here is part 5 of True love at last.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"talk"  
*thoughts*  
[an]  
~Setting~  
^^Flashback^^  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
True Love at last  
Part 5= Trouble at Seiya's place! [Oh no!]  
  
"You have got to be kidding."said Mina sipping out her tea on to Rei, who was now wipping up the tea from her face.  
"No. I..I'm not. I saw it with my own eyes. Seiya was about to unzipp Sakura's dress."said Usagi looking down at the floor. Rei and the other did not say anything.*I thought he really liked me. Well I guess it was just me.* Usagi started to cry. Lita patted her back and said"Maybe we can ask Syaoran. You said he saw that too. So he might know what is going on."said Lita  
"No....That is not right. He might not even know were Seiya lives. But we can call him him."said Usagi brighting up.  
"Wait how did you get his number?"said Lita, Mina and Ami.  
"Well.."said Usagi  
  
^^F/b^^  
"So How do you like it here in Japan?"asked Usagi standing up from her seat. Syaoran stood up too. He smiled one of his rear smiles and said "Its great. I'm going back stage to vist Sakura would you like to come along?"  
Usagi nodded and they headed back stage. they did not say anything for a minute and then Usagi said" You know Sakura?" Syaoran smiled again and said "yea we were in the same class and we both play the flute[no Syaoran does not reall play the flute] beside she gave it to me. I talking about the VIP pass."  
"So do you know her really well. I mean do you know if se has a boyfriend or anything."said Usagi blushing.  
"Nop. I dont think so but I could ask. I know that she know Seiya really well."said Syaoran.*Oh my god. She just asked if Sakura has a boyfriend. I almost said that I was her boyfriend.*  
"Oh...Well do you have a girlfriend?"asked Usagi putting her hands in her pocket. Syaoran blush."Yea I do..why do you ask? Oh would you like my number."Syaoran reached into his pocket for a pen and a gumwraper paper. HE wrote some number down and handed to her. "call me if you want."said Syaoran and he knocked on the door to sakura's room.  
^^F/b end^^  
  
"The phone is busy."said Usagi. The other girl were smelling the paper.  
"Why don't we just go over to Seiya place and asked him what's going on"said Rei. They nodded and head for Seiya apartment.  
  
~outside Seiya's building~.   
"So I'll see you at home. I'll be back by tomorrow."said Sakura who was wearing a pink t-shirt and black flar pants.  
"Ok. Call me if you need anything. Don't worry I will not kill Kero."said Syaoran who kissed Sakura on the lips and then turned to the car. Wei opened the door and sakura waved good bye to Syaoran.  
  
~Inside the house~  
"Sakura who you like something to drink?"asked Seyia. who stuck his head in to the the livingroom were Sakura was channel sruffing. Sakura nodded and faced the tv.  
Once Seiya came back Sakura took the soda fromn his hands and dropped it. "opps."said Sakura . Sakura picked it up and opened it the soda spreyed every were.   
Sakura blinked and plopped him with the pillow."I'm going to shower."Sakura walked to the bathroom to wash her self of the soda on her. Seiya nodded and headed to the kitchen to grab a towel to clean up the mess.  
Seiya grab some clothes for Sakura from the guest room. He stuck his head into the bathroom and "Here Sakura is you clothes!" "ok. Thanks coz. Don't forget my shorts." yelled sakura over the running water. Seiya chuckle and took back the the short he was going to leave her. Just then the door bell rang.*Must be Syaoran checking up on Sakura. I told him he could trust me.* Seiya walked all the way to the door and opened it. In poped Rei's head and three other heads.  
"umm hi... girls! what are you doing here."said Seiya getting really trying to hide the pants. *Great now what am I to do. I can't hide thoese now.*  
"We just came to vist since we were in just done with dinner." said Lita smiling. Seiya opened the door more one then shoved the panted in to a draw in the kitchen. The girls looked around and found no sigh of anyone. But the sound of water running. The girls sat on the sofa and and turned on the tv. Seiya went in to the kitchen and grabed some sodas for the gang.  
  
~Mean while in the bathroom!~  
Sakura was drying down her body. She combed her hair out and put it in a bun. When she was about to put up her shorts when she rnoticed that they were missing, *Arrg. That Seiya. he did that again. he took my pants. Good thing my pants my shirts covers my undie.*   
~Back in the living room~  
"So seiya did you know that the new enchange student , Syaoran gave usagi his number?" said Lita drinking from her can.  
"Really. i did not know."said Seiya trying to luagh it off. Just then the bathroom door open and out came Sakura in her t-shirt. She start yelling while walking to living room. "SEIYA. GET YOUR BUTT OUT HER IN FRONT OF ME." Seiya's eyes wided and so did the rest of the girl. Seiya tried to maker hand signs to Sakura but she was to mad to care. "I want my pant back." Just then she noticed the girl staring at her.*Oh my god.* Sakura was blush. Seiya was too. "A seiya I think i shoukd be going. "sias Sakua and then ran to the bedroom to change back in her clothes. She came back out and said "Sorry. Seiya for bothering you, I should go." Just when she was about to left the room rei felt some magic with in Sakura. Sakura bowed and then left the room. Sakura took the the elevator and went to the roof top.   
"Oh key that hold the power of the stars. Show your true form before me. I SAKURA CLOW MISTRESS COMANDS YOU UNDER THE CONTRACT TO RELEASE YOUR FORM!" She took out the fly card and wings came out if her back. and she flew a way. Just then rei reached the top and did not see anything but a bit of dust..  
~Meanwhile at Seiya. ~  
"Why was Sakura here, Tell us now!"said and the group.  
"uuuuuuumm!"said Seiya sweating  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
AN? well what do you think! please tell me.please review! 


	6. True about Sakura

Hi! I'm free right now so i've decided to go on with True Love at Last  
_________-------------------______________________---------  
"talk"  
*thoughts  
~setting~  
[thought]  
^^flashback^^  
____------____________  
True love at last  
Part 6= True about Sakura   
  
"So Seiya what was Sakura doing here?"asked a very angry Lita slapping the soda can down on to the table. Seiya just stood there unasure of what to say. All the girls just stared at him.  
"Well she just wanted to ask about the concert.That's all" said Seiya.   
"Arrg.....I can't believe you said that. WE ALL SAW HER COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM. SAYING THAT SHE WAS LOOKING FOR HER PANTS." yelled Usagi.   
"Welll you see. we were drinking soda and then it sprayed every were so she said that she was going to take a shower."said Seiya *Great now what am I going to say.*   
Usagi could not take it any longer and slaped him and they left Seiya standing in shock.  
  
~At Syaoran and Sakura~  
"So that is what happen."said Sakura drinking her cup of tea on the sofa. Syaoran just sat there listening to every word. Sakura pulled her hair in to a bun and went to sit next to Syaoran. She lended against him and sighed. Syaoran wraped his arms around her.  
"Syaoran......Do you think we will be able to find the stone we need. I mean what if we don't.....What if it's to l....."but before Sakura could finish what she wanted Syaoran put his arms around her and kissed her deeply. After a few minutes he pulled a way.   
"Sakura.......It's going to be find. We will find the stone we need to save you. besides Usagi and the scout have one part of it. IF we are able to get Seiya and Usagi together we might be able to find it fast. But I guess we can wait. I mean I know you can hold on longer."said Syaoran hugging her tighter. Like she was going to leave him at the moment.  
  
~That night in Sakura's room.~   
Sakura started to cough really badly. So badly that she started to cough up blood. Just then Syaoran ran in to her room. He ran up to her and gave her the cup of water on her might stand. After drinking a few sips Sakura started to go back to normal. Syaoran Sat on the bed with her she would not be scaried. But by the look in her eyes Syaoran can tell that Sakura was not going to last long. But as long as she does not lose any magic she would be fine. Syaoran ran his hand in Sakura's hair and said.  
"It's alright. I'm here nothing is going to happen." Sakura looked up at him and said. "Stay with me untill tomorrow...Please"said Sakura in a small vocie. Syaoran nodded and they both layed down on the pillow.  
  
~Next day~  
"Sakura are you ready to go. I though you were going to the temple to explain what happen?"said Syaoran outside of Sakura door. Just then out came Sakura wearing a sun dress light blue with stars to match the yekloow bow and her two pig tails. Her face was a bit paler but she put on some blush so that she would be fine.[ or at eles look like she was] Sakura nodded and they head out the door.  
  
~Rei's temple!~  
The gang had been sitting outside for the last hour thing about was Rei had felt. Then Mina said" Maybe it was one of the demons? I mean it could be. What happen if it hear someone coming that that is why it went a way."  
"No i don't think so. The magic was pretty powerful but weak at the same time. As if that person was sick. and they had to get away." said Rei still unasure.   
Lita came up the temple stars with Seiya Yanten and Taiki right behide   
her. When they reached the top and the gang. Lita took out a mango cake  
that she made with Seiya to tell Uasi that he was sorry about what happen yesterday.  
"So Usagi how do you like the cake?"said Yaiki. slicing up the cake. While Yaiki was doing that Seiya was trying to think of somthing to say to Usagi. Meanwhile Rei though of a way that she can found out about the power she felt on the roof.  
She took out the Cherry blossom hair pin from her pocket and sat down to look at. Just then she remamber what the CardCaptors had said to her,[you no about wanting to talk to them./ read chapter part 2 if forgoten]  
"You guys i think we should use the pin to call the Card Captors. I mean we do need help and maybe we can help them. I mean they must have a reason for come back to Japan." said Rei She looked at all the scouts and nodded. The only person who did not say anything was Seiya [and i guess you know the other two people]  
Uasgi lifted the pin in the air and said "Windy By the powers in this pin I call aupon the anicent wind... To tell The Card Captors I want to see them." Just then a women in white came out of the pin. Her hair is white with green eyes. She circled the grounds of the temple and went back in to the pin." Soon the pin disappaered.  
  
~Mean while at the coner of the street near the temple~  
  
Just then Sakura felt windy called for her. She felt weak.. Syaoran helped her to the side of the street to reast. Syaoran pulled out a yellow spell paper and gave some magic to her. Sakura started to feel better but was dissy.  
"Sakura are you ok? Maybe we should not go meet them because you are not feeling well."said Syaoran holding her up.  
"No wind..windy is calling me I have to. Becide you will be there so I will be fine. come on. said Sakura holding out her neckcles. They ran in to a alley and called out there weapon.  
  
Just then out of the blue a ghost with green etyes and a slimly body came out and Started to attack the scout. Fight and Mars used there a attack to weaken it but it just slowed it don for a while.   
"Sakura are you sure you are ok. I mean we don't hapve to go on with this if you don't want to."said Syaoran helping Sakura catch her breath.   
"I'm ok. Just weak that is all. Firery burn the monster."Said Sakura once her wand hit the card. Out came a girl in red. The girl surround the onster but it did not disappear. Firrly was getting weak so she had to retuirn to her true form. The monster now went for Seiya. Usagi saw that monster coming and hhelped Sakura block it. But it was to strong. and Usagi was hurt.  
"UUUUUUUSSSSSSSSAAAAAAGI!"sreamed Seiya Every stood in shock.  
++++++++++++++==================================  
An Will that is it. The Last part of this stry will be up next week. so hold on! Review please,   
  
  
  



	7. LOve found!

HERE IS PART 7 OF TRUE LOVE AT LAST. IT IS ALSO THE LAST PART, ENJOY. this part also has a song. the words are from Love Story(were do i begin)  
==============================================================="TALK"  
*THOUGHTS*  
~SETTING~  
girls part  
boys part  
++++++++++++++  
True love at last.  
Part 7 True Love is found.  
  
"Usagi, Come on answer me."wispered a crying Seiya The monster was destoried but Usagi was hurt badly. Sakura and Syaoran jumped down from the tree and ran to Seiya and the others. Sakura bent down and said. I can save her but I need a roon that has no window can you do that for me Sailor Mars. Mars nodded and Seiya and the others headed for that room. Mean while Syaoran need to talk to Sakura but there magic transport.  
  
"Sakura are you sure you want to do this.?"asked Syaoran  
"Yes we have too . The only way to save me is to find the other part of the stone, and the only way to do that is if we help save Sailor Moon."said Sakura is a worried vocie . Knowing that she might die if she did this.  
"But you know that if that then why do you still what to go though with this?"said Syaoran getting mad at himself.  
"SSSSSh it's ok. I'll be fine But if anything happen don't forget I'll alway love you."wisper Sakura and She head to the temple were Sailor Mars. Syaoran stood there taking one good look at her. *Sakura........Don't leave me.*  
  
~ROOM!~   
Usagi was placed on the floor with 12 candles each one pink and green stand for the cardcaptors. The scouts were seated arounded the room close to the wall. Syaoran and Seiya sat next to each other. Sakura was seated on the outer circle of the candles. Sakura bow three times to the body and closed her eyes. After a few minutes her body glowed pink. Syaoran sat there with his eyes cloese praying. Sakura placed her hand over Usagi body which also started to glow pink. Sakura waited a few minuted and Said:  
"Forces near and far. Send my power to this girl and lend my power to her star.  
Beacuese What's yours is mine. What mines is yours.  
So let my power cross the line."  
  
The room started to glow pink. After a few minutes Usagi started to wake up."oh my god I'm not die yet."Seiya and the other started to run up to her, Mean SAkura felt dizzy . Syaoran rand up to her and let her lend again his body.   
"Syaoran I did ...it......I ....saved...... her. HEHE and I;m alriight."said Sakura in a wisper. Then She started to chuagh really baddly. Seiiya noticed and Said: "Sakura Sakura come on answer me." Everyone stopped what they were dong and noticed Seiya and the other light around Sakura and Syaoran.   
"Syaoran what going on. What wrong with Sakura?" yelled Seiya really mad. Not sure if Syaoran was the one who cause this to happen.  
"IF we can't not not find the other half of the Red gem. Then Sakura will die."said Syaoran hugging sakura.   
"This ....This can't be hapenning, Sakura come one answer me. Don't leave us."said Usagi crying Who was now now bent down next to Sakura. Sakura heard Usagi vocie and said"You*cuagh* you are ok. and that is great so the spell did work.*cuagh* Seiya. Couz.*So Seiya is Sakura cousin. How stupid of me thinking that Sakura was Seiya's girlfrind.* hehe. I wish I can see your concert tomorrow but I don't no if I will make it. I .. Just wanted to tell you some thing. ....If you really love and care for that girl then tell her. Tell her before it's to late." said Sakura closing her eyes to rest.   
"I can try to save her. But I need you guys to leave for a minute,"said Mars.  
"Ok. Just call me back in.once something happens"said Syaoran who started to head out of the room with Yantan.  
"How did this happen Syaoran. Why is Sakura dieing."asked Seiya.  
"Well it all Started when we were in hong Kong. We got a visit from your princess and while she was here someone was trying to attack her. Sakura ran infront of her to block the attack. But when it was all over we found out that Sakura was was hurt badly. And she was dieing. The on;y was we can save her is by finding the hope gem but we only have one part so we can't save her. So we needed your help. But its to late. She is dieing."said Syaoran cluching his sword.  
Just then Rei came out, everyone looked at her but she shock her head. Syaoran came in to the room. and find Sakura starting to diappear. Usagi saw Syaoran crying and she ran to Seiya who now was hugging her. *Oh my god she dead... At least I have Seiya and I'm never let go.*  
  
~Concert The last part of it~  
The crowed went crazy. Seiya looked at the group and nodded. Yantan and Taikai [is that how you spell his name sorry forgot how you spelled it!] Seiya steped off the stage and handed his rose to Usagi who sat in the first row with the other girls. A piano was rolled out. and a girl in a blue chinese outfit and and she also had head set. She took her place infront of the piano and waited for Seiya to give her the signs to start.   
"I'm so glad that you guy came to this concert. This last song to for Usagi. I'm sorry I never told you this sooner But I love you. And to my cousin Sakura may you rest in pace. Thbank you for writing this song for me. I will not let you down. And to her boyfriend, Syaoran thank you for watching her and beging a great boyfriend....... you are so lucky." said Seiya and he nodded towords the piano and the girl started to play the song.  
"this song is called Where do I begin. Thank you Sakura"  
  
Where Do I be-gin   
To tell the story of how great a love can be.  
The sweet love story that is older then the sea,  
The simple truth a-bout the love she bringsto me?.........  
Where do I start?  
  
With her first hel-lo......   
She gave a mean-ing to this emp-ty world of mine;  
There'd nev-er be an other love,  
an-other-time;  
She came in - to my life and made the living fine.....  
  
She fiills my Heart,  
He fills my heart.   
  
She.. fills my heart.. with many special things,  
He ..Fills my heart.. With my special things,  
  
With an-gel songs, with wild im-agiin-ing  
With an-gel songs, with wild im-ag-gin-ing  
  
She fills my soul with so much love that an-y where I go .  
I'm nev-er lone-ly.  
With her a-long   
With him a-long  
who could be lone-ly?  
who could be lone-ly?  
  
I reach for her hand ...  
I reach for his hand......  
It's al-ways there;  
It's al-ways there;   
  
How long does it last?  
Can love be meas-uredby the hours-in a day?  
I have no answersnow, but thismuch I can say:  
I know I'll need her till the stars all burn a - way ... and She'll be THERE!   
and He'll be there!  
  
Seiya turn and faced the piano but did not find anyone there. The only thing he found was the music sheets with a note from Sakura saying that it was great. USagi ran up to him and kissed him. "I love you!"They both said. Seiya pulled her in to a deep kiss. and the crowed went crazy.  
  
Meanwhile in the back   
  
"See it went will Sakura."said Syaoran giving her a kiss.  
"Yea sne they finally find True love at last."said Sakura who was taking off her head set and they head out the door to the airport.  
  
THE END!   
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
An: So how did you like it. The song Where do I begin is from the movie Love Story. Which s pretty old. The sing did not have at girl parted but I added it in. I hope you like it, Please review and To find out how Sakura came back to life you will have to read the sequel Together untill the end! Untill then bye. which will also be a Sailor moon and CardCaptor crossover!   
  
  



End file.
